


Otra vez más

by ScatteredEsprit



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/M, Major Character Injury, Mutual Pining
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-30 00:30:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16754416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScatteredEsprit/pseuds/ScatteredEsprit
Summary: "¡Estás herida!" fue lo único que atinó a decirle."No, es solo un rasguño.""Rizavi, ¡estás en la cama de la enfermería, repleta de vendajes!"Ok, ya no podía negar eso.





	Otra vez más

"¡Estás herida!" fue lo único que atinó a decirle.  
"No, es solo un rasguño."  
"Rizavi, ¡estás en la cama de la enfermería, repleta de vendajes!"  
Ok, ya no podía negar eso.  
"Estoy bien. ¡En serio!"  
"Sí, porque te pudieron sacar de ahí," respondió molesto. "¿Qué pasó?"  
Ella solo bajó la cabeza y perdió su mirada en el abismo. Sus brazos y sus piernas tenían vendajes ya manchados de sangre, su cara tenía cortes y un poco de su cabello estaba chamuscado. Un corte profundo en su hombro era lo verdaderamente preocupante. Casi había muerto ese día pero seguía allí, junto a él.  
"Lo siento," entendió Griffin. "Lo siento. Solo... es que cuando desobedeciste esa orden, desapareciste de mi vista y luego Coran me dijo que estabas aquí y yo..."  
"No fue mi intención preocuparte," se disculpó Rizavi.  
"No, no, no te preocupes por mí," la miró con ternura. "Tú eres lo que importa aquí."  
Rizavi sonrió. Conocía a Griffin desde hace tiempo, habían peleado lado a lado defendiendo a la Tierra de la invasión galra. Su líder de escuadrón tenía un lado bastante dulce cuando llegabas a conocerlo bien, y aunque más de una vez la sacó de quicio por su obsesión con las reglas, ella sabía bien que él haría todo por ella.  
"Iba a ir a la base, como nos ordenaste," empezó a relatar. "Pero mi radar detectó algo. Un llamado de emergencia de Voltron."  
"¿Voltron? Pero ellos-"  
"Estaban allá, donde fueron ustedes, sí," respondió con amargura. "Pero cuando fui a ver, resultó ser una trampa. Alguien había copiado su código." Su voz se quebró. "Esquivé todos los disparos menos uno."  
"Debiste habernos avisado," le reprochó Griffin.  
"Creí que ustedes venían detrás de mí. ¿Realmente crees que me iría a una misión de rescate sola?" le replicó algo molesta.  
Griffin, avergonzado, corrió la mirada. Rizavi era conocida por su amor a la aventura y al riesgo, pero aún así ella no habría hecho algo así. Los otros miembros del equipo no habían recibido ninguna señal y se dieron con la sorpresa que les faltaba una compañera cuando volvían a la base. Después de no encontrarla por la radio, Leifsdottir y Kinkade habían salido a buscarla, mientras él se encargaba de un asunto en la base. Desearía que los otros pilotos hubieran estado aquí cuando la trajeron.  
"Coran me dijo que los rebeldes te ayudaron," intentó continuar la conversación.  
"Sí. Mande una señal de auxilio y ellos se encargaron de los galra... y me sacaron de mi destruida nave," suspiró con tristeza.  
"¿Por qué siento que estás más preocupada por tu nave rota que por el corte en tu hombro?"  
"Porque es así," respondió con una sonrisa. "¿Dónde están Leif y Kinkade?"  
"Están regresando. Fueron a buscarte."  
"¿Y tú no fuiste?" parecía sonar un poco decepcionada.  
"Hubo un problema aquí y como líder de escuadrón debí quedarme. Pero no puedo hablar de ello, el comandante Holt pidió discreción."  
"Griffin," rogó Rizavi. "Casi me muero."  
Sintió un vacío enorme en el estómago. El hecho de que su amiga estuviera consciente de lo que pudo haber pasado, más allá de que ella ya sabía del riesgo al enlistarse, le produjo una leve sensación de mareo. Miró alrededor de la habitación, había muchos heridos ese día, producto de emboscadas de los galra. Incluso algunos no habían logrado salir victoriosos de esos enfrentamientos. La simple idea de no poder verla nunca más le generó una inmensa angustia. Rizavi notó su expresión.  
"¿James?"  
"Solo te diré... que no fuiste la única que recibió ese llamado de emergencia."  
Rizavi lo miró preocupada. Había un infiltrado, era seguro ¿pero quién?  
Griffin no quiso preocuparla más, aun debía recuperarse, así que le pidió que intentará dormir mientras él iba a averiguar si Leifsdottir y Kinkade ya habían llegado. No sin antes advertirle que cuando recibiera un llamado de emergencia, inmediatamente se comunicará con él. Dicho esto, partió de la enfermería, con miles de palabras atoradas en su pecho y agradeciendo a las estrellas que ella estaba bien.  
Rizavi sonrió. "Yo también te quiero," susurró e intentó dormir a pesar de la idea de un posible traidor caminaba entre ellos la tenía intranquila. Finalmente lo logró, con el pensamiento de que gracias a que sobrevivió la emboscada, pudo ver a Griffin una vez más.


End file.
